


Inadequate

by stanleyvris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Stranger Things Femslash, elmax - Freeform, maxel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: Max’s feeling of inadequacy causes her to worry about whether or not her and Eleven will stay together. Much to her relief, her telekinetic girlfriend is determined to stay with her.





	Inadequate

Eleven arrived back at the cabin to find Max sitting at the table, a blank expression on her face. Hopper had granted Max permission to visit the cabin whenever she needed, so that she had an escape from her abusive father and brother. Ever since then, Max had been at the cabin many times, often turning up to sit in the cabin by herself.

“Hi,” smiled Eleven, dragging Max from her daydream.

“Oh, hey El,” said Max, only returning a half-smile.

“What’s the matter?” frowned El as she took off her coat and boots.

“Nothing, nothing,” replied Max, shaking her head and sitting up in the chair. Eleven looked her up and down, checking for any bruises, but was relieved when she found none. Whilst Max fidgeted with the hem of her jacket, Eleven disappeared into the bedroom, changing out of her trousers and jumper into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When El walked back out into the room, Max had zoned back out.

Eleven cleared her throat. “I’m going to read a book,” she said, settling down on the couch as a book floated towards her from off the shelf. When she saw that Max hadn’t heard her, she patted the seat on the couch beside her, and Max stood to join her. Eleven watched as Max ambled towards her before sinking into the couch. Max said nothing, only stared ahead with a blank expression. Eleven sighed and opened the book, flicking through to the page she was up to.

\--

“Alright, what is it?” questioned Eleven, shutting her book and turning to face Max.

The red-head turned to look at Eleven. “What’s what?”

“Why’re you so distant? You seem upset,” continued Eleven, her forehead creasing as she stared at Max. The other girl shifted in her seat and drew her legs to her chest, hugging her knees. There was a minute silence before Max spoke.

“I saw you with Mike the other day,” she mumbled, not able to look at Eleven. El’s face went blank before a wave of understanding washed over her. She had been hanging out with Mike the other day at the park.

“You know that ended a while ago. We’re just friends,” replied Eleven.

“I know but… I can’t help but feel… I don’t know… inadequate,” sighed Max.

“Inadequate?” said Eleven, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Max inhaled deeply, “it’s when you don’t feel good enough.” Eleven’s face softened and she went to reach out to grab Max’s hand, but Max jerked away. The forest outside the cabin seemed to have gone still, not even the leaves were rustling as the silence stretched between them.

“Why do you feel like that?” whispered Eleven, flattening the cover of her book on her lap. Max was facing the other way, her hair hanging over the side of her face, blocking all view of her expression. When she turned, Eleven saw her eyes were shining, but not with happiness - they were shining with tears.

“Because I’m scared that you’ll leave me to be back with Mike,” Max choked on every word, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Eleven opened her mouth to say something, but Max was already talking again, “and I just… can’t think about that. About losing you, it’s too painful.” A tear escaped Max’s eye and she looked down, inhaling sharply as she fiddled with the lining of a pillow. Eleven sat there, her thoughts running at a million miles per hour, but her mouth failing to form words of reassurance. When Max looked back up, she saw Eleven’s half-open mouth, and stood.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed before whipping around and grabbing her jacket and pulling open the front door. Eleven swivelled on the couch to face her.

“Max,” breathed Eleven, but the other girl was already down the porch. Without putting on her shoes, Eleven stood up and ran after Max, jumping down the porch, her feet crunching leaves as she landed. She caught up to Max and reached out, taking hold of the other girl’s elbow, making her spin around.

“Max, you know I would never, ever do that to you,” consoled Eleven. Max glared back at her as another tear fell down her cheek. Now it was Eleven’s turn to worry. She didn’t want to lose Max, she would fight another demodog if it meant she could keep Max safe and with her.

“It’s my fault,” replied Max, wiping the tears from her face, “I know you’re good friends with Mike, I shouldn’t try and control that.” Eleven shifted her grip from Max’s elbow to her hand.

“I love you, Max, not Mike,” said Eleven, emphasising the ‘you’. Max made an attempt to pull her hand away, but Eleven’s grip tightened as she grabbed Max’s other hand as well. “I love you,” she repeated slowly, raising her eyebrows as she said ‘you’. A slight breeze blew through the woods, fluttering the girls’ hair as they stood out in the open.

“I love you too,” whispered Max. Eleven laced their fingers together and leaned in, pressing her lips against Max’s. It was a slow and soft kiss, one that reassured the both of them that the other was there, right there, in front of them, and wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. The two pulled apart, their foreheads resting together.

“Let’s go home,” whispered Eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> little bit of angsty elmax! I love these girls too much


End file.
